A qui sait attendre
by One way Or another
Summary: Après l'épisode "paradis perdu", Sam retrouve Jack après un mois de séparation.


_Références : « Paradis perdu » saison 6, « la fontaine de jouvence » saison 7, « Heros » saison 7, « lutte de pouvoir » saison 7._

_Après l'épisode « Paradis perdu » Sam retrouve enfin Jack après un mois de séparation._

…**à qui sait attendre**

**XXXX**

- Tu as l'air tendu Sam, remarqua Jacob.

- Oui, je le suis. J'espère qu'on le trouvera.

Jacob acquiesça. Il savait bien que sa fille était tendue car il s'agissait de Jack. Il avait disparu par la faute de Meybourne. Dès lors Sam n'avait cessé de chercher un moyen de le retrouver. En l'absence de Jacob, un de ses confrères Tok'ra avait scanné la planète où O'neill était censé se trouver, mais il n'avait repéré aucun signe de vie. Puis Sam avait fini par avoir une idée : l'appareil qui les avait fait disparaître avait dû les transporter vers le satellite naturel de la planète. Alors quand elle avait de nouveau sollicité l'aide de la Tok'ra, Jacob s'était proposé, puisqu'il était libre cette fois-ci. Et puis il avait envie d'aider Jack, et surtout Sam.

- Sam ? Appela Jacob.

Un instant passa, où Jacob cherchait sa fille des yeux dans l'obscurité de l'arrière du vaisseau.

- Je suis là papa, finit par répondre Sam.

- Ca va ma chérie ?

- Oui. Tu voulais me parler ? Tenta-t-elle de changer de sujet.

- Sam, tu pleurais à l'instant.

- Non !

- Ce n'était pas une question. Je sais que tu pleurais. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons le trouver sur cette lune.

- Je suppose.

- Je sais qu'il compte énormément pour toi, reprit Jacob au bout d'un moment.

- Ce serait pareil pour Daniel ou Teal'c tu sais.

- Tu serais inquiète bien sûr. Mais tu serais inquiète pour eux, et pas pour toi. Là tu te demandes ce qui se passerait pour toi si Jack ne revenait pas.

Sam secoua la tête mais ne put répondre. Elle sentait les larmes monter et elle tentait vainement de les retenir. Elle fondit en larmes et son père la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

- Ouah, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas autant pleuré.

- C'est normal, il s'agit de l'homme que tu aimes.

Surprise, la jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête vers son père.

- Papa… Non, c'est… Je tiens à lui.

- Pourquoi tu n'admets pas que tu l'aimes ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer !

- C'est tout ? C'est juste à cause du règlement militaire ?

Sam regarda son père, qui voyait clair en elle. D'accord, il savait tout. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, ses craintes et ses inhibitions.

- Sam. Est-ce que tu es heureuse ?

- Oui ! J'ai un travail formidable, j'ai pu voir et faire des choses que la plupart des terriens n'imaginent même pas !

- Mais tu es toujours seule.

- Oui, admit Sam.

- Il est peut-être temps pour toi de te lancer. Sam, tu mérites d'aimer un homme, et d'être aimer en retour. Et si c'est Jack O'neill, très bien. Lorsque ta mère était encore en vie elle m'a ouvert les portes d'un monde merveilleux. Elle a donné un sens à ma vie, rien de moins. Je pense que Jack peut t'apporter cela.

Samantha pleurait de nouveau à flots, entendre parler de sa mère et de Jack en même temps était trop fort pour elle pour qu'elle se retienne.

- Je sais que depuis la mort de ta mère tu évites de t'engager de peur de perdre la personne que tu aimes. Mais si tu ne te fais pas violence, rien d'avancera jamais dans ta vie.

- Je sais que tu as raison… Mais c'est dur. Il me manque tellement tu sais... D'habitude on est tout le temps ensemble. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je travaille beaucoup, c'est parce que là au moins je suis avec lui. Et j'y suis bien, mieux qu'en vacances loin de lui. Ca fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à le supporter.

- Ma chérie, si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, alors…Tu dois lui en parler.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ressente la même chose que moi.

- Pourtant, Freya m'a raconté le test Zatarc.

- C'était il y a deux ans papa. Je crois que ça a changé depuis. Parfois, il est si dur quand il me parle.

- C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer la situation.

- Euh… Excusez-moi de vous déranger, intervint Jonas. On est arrivé. Teal'c a détecté deux présences humaines.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Sam qui se levait déjà.

Le vaisseau se posa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Jack se dirigeait déjà vers eux, l'air décontracté.

- Les gars, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de ses amis.

- Nous aussi on est content Jack, dit Jacob.

Jack s'approcha et serra le vieil homme dans ses bras. Puis il fit de même avec Teal'c, et tapa sur les épaules de Jonas. Il regarda Sam dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire vis-à-vis d'elle. Il la salua simplement d'un « Carter ».

Sam sourit faiblement et lui répondit qu'elle était heureuse de le revoir.

Ils chargèrent Meybourne dans le vaisseau, et tous repartirent aussitôt. De tout le voyage, Sam n'osa parler à son supérieur. Celui-ci conversait gaiement à ses camarades, leur racontant ses aventures avec un Meybourne un peu fou. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait passé un mois sur cette lune.

**XXXX**

De retour sur Terre, tous eurent des vacances, au grand désespoir de Sam. Elle détestait les vacances.

- Major, je vous ordonne de prendre vous aussi des vacances ! Assena le Général Hammond.

- Oh, j'aurai aimé avancer sur mes recherches.

- Refusé ! Vous avez travaillé jour et nuit pour retrouver le Colonel O'neill et certaines personnes se sont plaintes de votre comportement. Vous êtes à bout. Alors vous allez sortir de cette base que vous n'avez pas quittée pendant un mois.

SG1 se trouvait en salle de briefing et tous avaient entendu le sermon du Général envers Sam. Si Teal'c et Jonas étaient bien d'accord avec lui, Jack était lui surprit. Non pas qu'elle ait travaillé avec acharnement pour le ramener, mais il était étonné que quelqu'un ait pu reprocher à Samantha Carter son comportement. Pour lui il n'y avait pas plus irréprochable qu'elle.

Intrigué par cela, bien que rentré chez lui et prêt à partir à son chalet, il décida de passer chez Sam afin de discuter avec elle, et la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

**XXXX**

- Mon Colonel ?

Sam était bien surprise de le voir chez elle. Elle l'étudia et tout d'abord le trouva beau. Son séjour sur cette foutue lune avait hâlé sa peau. Il portait un pantalon en lin beige et un tee-shirt blanc. Il respirait la tranquillité et la puissance d'un homme énergique.

- Bonjour Carter, comment ça va ?

- Bien. Entrez.

Sam l'amena au salon et lui présenta un fauteuil. Jack s'assit et observa l'environnement. Apparemment la jeune femme venait de faire le ménage, la maison sentait le propre. Puis il posa ses yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle lui servait un thé glacé. Elle était belle, sans maquillage, mais le visage reposé. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de coton noir, on ne peut plus classique, à manches courtes.

- Je suis désolée je n'ai que ça à vous proposer, je n'ai pas encore été faire de courses.

- C'est parfait Carter. Merci.

- De rien.

- Non pas de rien Carter. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Merci de m'avoir retrouvé. Merci de ne pas avoir abandonné.

- Je vous avoue que même si je n'aurais jamais abandonné, j'ai eu des moments de doute.

- Dites-moi, que voulait dire Hammond quand il disait que des personnes s'étaient plaintes de votre comportement ? Ca m'étonne beaucoup.

- Oui, j'ai été un peu dure avec certains collègues. Disons que, j'étais très déterminée et je supportais mal que tout le monde ne le soit pas autant que moi. Et puis j'étais tellement en colère contre moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me sentais responsable ! Si je n'avais pas laissé Maybourne prendre mon arme, le laisser me duper, vous n'auriez jamais eu à subir ça !

- Carter, là c'est vraiment ridicule. Maybourne aurait dupé n'importe qui, moi en premier. Et vous ne l'avez pas laissé prendre votre arme, il vous l'a volée. Et si ça peut vous consoler, ça n'a pas été si horrible que ça. J'ai vécu pire.

- Ca a été horrible pour moi, avoua Sam, tête baissée.

Jack comprit alors que Sam avait vécu bien plus mal sa disparition que lui-même.

- Carter… Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé que ça vous avait tant affecté.

- C'est normal, vous n'avez pas à réaliser ce genre de choses. Vous êtes mon supérieur, je suis votre second.

- Nous ne sommes pas des robots.

- Non, nous ne sommes pas des robots.

La jeune femme gardait toujours les yeux baissés. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller plus loin dans cette discussion ou bien l'abréger.

- Bon, je vais y aller, finit par conclure Jack.

- Attendez ! Appela Sam alors que son supérieur partait. Il faudrait qu'on en parle vous ne croyez pas ?

Jack redoutait qu'elle prononce ces mots. Alors ça y était, c'était maintenant qu'ils auraient cette discussion qu'ils repoussaient depuis bien longtemps.

- Il le faudrait oui, admit Jack, qui se réinstalla sur le fauteuil.

- J'essaye de me faire croire que tout va bien, mais je souffre de cette situation. Je veux dire, vous et moi.

- Moi aussi, avoua son interlocuteur.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, ce que vous ressentez vraiment pour moi.

Sam le regardait avec attention, alors qu'il maintenait les yeux vers ses chaussures, ses mains jointes sur les genoux.

- Je tiens énormément à vous, répondit Jack après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à vous. Mais, je tiens aussi à Daniel, à Teal'c. Ce que je ressens pour vous est bien différent. Est-ce que ça l'est aussi pour vous ?

- Bien sûr que c'est différent.

- En quoi ? Insista la jeune femme.

Jack poussa un soupir. Il était gêné car il sentait qu'elle souhaitait qu'il parla, mais c'était brutal pour lui que de sortir ce qu'il s'appliquait à cacher depuis longtemps. Afin d'abréger ses souffrances, il planta son regard dans le sien et se lança :

- Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant cent-sept-ans. Je vous aime Carter. Je vous aime car vous êtes une femme exceptionnelle, d'ailleurs je trouve incompréhensible que tout homme ne soit pas automatiquement amoureux de vous. Vous êtes belle, fantastiquement intelligente, sensible, forte, généreuse… Bref, oui bien sûr, je suis fou de vous. Mais soyons réalistes, vous et moi… ce n'est pas censé arriver.

- Votre excuse c'est « ce n'est pas censé arriver » ! C'est vraiment nul. Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour dire cela ?

- Sur le fait que moi, je ne suis rien de tout ce que vous êtes. Je suis vieux, torturé, idiot, impatient. Et puis je suis votre supérieur.

- Jack, si je suis comme vous m'avez décrite, alors comment je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'un idiot ? Vous vous sous-estimez en permanence, mais moi je trouve que vous êtes un homme merveilleux, bourré de qualités, qui me fait rire. Et je suis loin d'être la seule à penser cela.

- J'ai perdu mon fils Sam. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que c'est, mais voyez-vous, j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre. J'ai finalement décidé de vivre au jour le jour, de façon insouciante, sans trop m'attacher. Et puis vous avez débarqué dans cette salle de briefing il y a bientôt six ans, et… Je ne me sens pas capable.

- Capable de quoi ?

- Je vous aimerai toujours Sam. Mais, en vous maintenant à distance, j'arrive à ne pas sombrer. Si je commence à vous serrer, à vous embrasser, à vous regarder sans interdit, alors je ne pourrai plus me passer de vous. Je ne peux pas revivre une fois encore la perte de ce qui m'est le plus cher. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

- Jack… Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

- Avancez dans votre vie Sam. Mariez-vous, faites des enfants. Moi je serai toujours là, mais je ne peux pas tout recommencer.

- Même pour moi ?

- Surtout avec vous. Comprenez que ce n'est pas par manque d'amour, mais par excès d'amour que je vous repousse.

- Je ne cesserai jamais de vous aimer vous savez, dit Sam en pleurant.

- Si.

- Nous verrons.

Ils se levèrent et Sam raccompagna Jack à la porte. Avant qu'il ne parte elle leva la main vers son visage mais il lui saisit le poignet et la stoppa.

- Ce serait trop dur. Reposez-vous pendant vos vacances, c'est un ordre.

Sam regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait s'éloigner, de chez elle et de sa vie. Elle referma la porte et pleura à ne plus en finir. C'était terminé. Elle venait de tuer l'espoir qu'elle portait depuis tant d'année d'être un jour dans les bras de Jack O'neill. Il ne voulait pas être avec elle. Plus tard elle relèverait la tête et déciderait de vivre sa vie sans lui. Mais pour l'heure elle devait porter son deuil, elle en avait besoin. Elle alla dans sa chambre et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir. Elle resta enfermée chez elle pendant trois jours. Enfin, elle s'habilla, se maquilla légèrement, sortit et alla faire un tour au parc. Elle tournait la page.

**XXXX**

Les vacances s'étaient terminées, les missions avaient repris, la vie suivait son cours.

Sam et Jack faisaient comme si aucune discussion n'avait eu lieu. Leur comportement était le même qu'avant. Simplement parfois leurs regards, toujours tristes, duraient plus longtemps.

Du temps avait passé, ils avaient retrouvé Daniel. Il s'était rapidement réintégré à l'équipe. Ils avaient ensuite vécu bon nombre d'aventures. Jack avait été cloné par un Asgard, Sam avait participé à une course spatiale, le réseau de portes des étoiles avait été inopérationnel un bout de temps à cause de Felger, ils avaient rencontré des Amazones, et ils venaient de ramener Daniel du Honduras, où il avait été kidnappé par des guérilleros nicaraguayens.

Durant cette dernière mission, Jack avait fait équipe avec un vieux collègue du temps des forces spéciales. De retour chez lui, il se mit à repenser avec nostalgie à cette époque. Une époque où son fils était encore en vie, où il vivait avec Sara. Alors il sentit le besoin de revivre un peu cette douce époque.

SG1 était en vacances car Daniel et Sam étaient légèrement blessés. Il prit alors la route pour se rendre dans le Minnesota. Il se rendit sur la tombe de son fils. Il n'y allait jamais, même pour l'anniversaire de sa mort, c'était bien trop dur. Il put constater que celle-ci était bien entretenue. Sara devait certainement venir souvent contrairement à lui.

- Jack ? Sonna une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et aperçut son ex-femme. Il trouva qu'elle avait beaucoup vieillit, mais elle avait l'air gai.

- Bonjour Sara. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ? Je suis surprise de te trouver ici. Il me semblait que tu ne venais jamais.

- C'est le cas. Je préfère penser à lui autrement.

- Alors que fais-tu là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Oui moi aussi, ça fait très longtemps !

Sara s'approcha et serra son ex-mari dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu viens ici souvent ?

- Oui, un soir par semaine. Je ne reste pas longtemps mais ça me fait du bien… Est-ce que ça te dirait que je t'offre une bière chez moi ? Enfin, si tu as fini.

- Oui. Pourquoi pas ?

Jack se gara derrière la voiture de Sara. Elle vivait désormais dans une jolie maison blanche, bien entretenue. Il vit une autre voiture, et présuma qu'elle était en couple.

- Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Demanda Jack alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée.

- Oui, il s'appelle Paul. Cela fait quatre ans maintenant.

- Est-ce qu'il est là ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger…

- Oui il est là mais t'inquiète pas il n'y aucun problème.

Jack entra dans le salon et fut salué par un homme de son âge, plus petit que lui, au physique assez commun. Il avait l'air sympathique et avenant. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant un petit garçon d'environ sept ans s'élancer vers Sara en criant « maman ! ». Ce garçon semblait être d'origine indienne et était très souriant.

- Jack je te présente Raja, mon fils. Paul et moi l'avons adopté il y a deux ans.

- Bonjour Raja ! Je m'appelle Jack !

- Bonjour monsieur, répondit timidement le garçon.

Une fois seuls, Jack engagea la conversation :

- Alors, tu as adopté un enfant !

- Oui. Quand j'ai eu fait la première étape du deuil de Charly, j'ai rencontré Paul. Il n'avait pas d'enfant mais il voulait en avoir un. Moi je me sentais trop vieille pour en faire un, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je désirais. Puis on s'est renseigné sur l'adoption et j'ai été conquise. Je voulais rendre un enfant heureux comme Charly aurait dû l'être.

- C'est fou, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais. Ce n'est pas un reproche bien au contraire. Moi si j'ai continué ma vie, personnellement… Je n'ai pas pu me lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau, et d'aussi fort.

- Est-ce que tu en as eu l'occasion ? Demanda Sara.

- En fait oui. Mais je l'ai repoussée.

- Tu avais rencontré une femme.

- Je la vois toujours, je travaille avec elle. Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Elle l'a voulu à un moment, mais j'ai refusé.

- Eh bien je crois que tu as fait une erreur. Je sais que tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé, mais c'était un accident, comme il en arrive souvent aux Etats-Unis malheureusement. Tu n'as pas à porter la pénitence de ce qui est arrivé. Jack, aimes-tu vraiment cette femme ?

- Oui, plus que tout. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'était plus simple avec toi, sans parler du fait que Charly était encore là. Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais autant inquiété, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur.

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est elle la femme de ta vie. Nous nous disputions souvent, je te reprochais de ne pas m'aimer autant que je t'aimais. Et tu m'as déjà trompée une fois. Nous n'étions pas si heureux que ça… Ne la laisse pas partir Jack. Prends-toi en main. Charly aurait voulu qu'on soit heureux.

- Merci Sara. Ca m'a fait du bien de te revoir.

Jack repartit à son chalet. Il rangea ses affaires et rentra dès le lendemain. Sur le chemin du retour il ne cessa de réfléchir. Que faire ? Avait-il le droit de dire à Sam qu'il la voulait après l'avoir repoussée ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait réalisé qu'il se faisait une idée enjolivée et erronée du passé. Sara avait raison, ils n'étaient pas un couple si heureux. Ils s'étaient connus assez jeunes. Finalement, au regard de l'amour passionnel et si puissant qu'il portait à Sam, il se rendait compte que ce qu'il ressentait pour Sara à l'époque s'apparentait à de l'affection. Il l'aimait, mais il n'avait jamais été dépendant d'elle comme il l'était déjà de Sam. Et c'est vrai qu'il avait trompé sa femme à l'époque, juste une fois, mais c'était tout de même arrivé. Il était convaincu que jamais il ne pourrait tromper Sam. Même actuellement, faire l'amour avec une autre femme alors que rien ne l'engage, il trouvait cela difficile. Il ne le faisait pas pour cette raison d'ailleurs.

**XXXX**

- Vous êtes la femme de ma vie Carter.

Il s'était rendu chez elle et ne se sentait pas capable de faire la conversation, bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il allait dire par la suite. Alors lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte il lui avait tout de suite dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Sam.

- Je suis désolée, je devrais arriver avec un bouquet de fleurs, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je devrais me mettre à genoux, remarquez je peux le faire ça !

Alors qu'il commençait à se baisser, Sam posa une main sur son épaule et l'incita à rester debout.

- Mon colonel que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que j'ai réfléchi, j'ai fait un travail sur moi-même. Et je me suis trompé. Je pense que je suis finalement prêt à refaire ma vie, et que vous êtes la seule personne avec qui ça pourrait un jour arriver.

- Sam ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix inconnue.

- Oh, je vous demande pardon, vous n'êtes pas seule, j'aurai dû demander !

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Pete ! Se présenta l'inconnu.

- Jack. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Bon alors, à bientôt.

Sam gardait la tête baissée, alors que Jack faisait demi-tour.

- Ah et Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit. Je veux dire, ça ne dépend pas de ce que je veux moi…

Jack monta dans sa voiture et partit. Une fois dans la maison, comme elle s'y attendait, Pete questionna Sam.

- C'était qui ?

- Mon supérieur, le colonel O'neill.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient te voir chez toi alors que tu es en vacances ? Et puis c'est bizarre la façon dont il t'a parlé non ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que ça va, tu as l'air toute chamboulée !

- Ecoute Pete, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et tu parles trop.

Sur ce Sam partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Pete perplexe.

- Sam, ça fait une heure que tu es là maintenant. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Oui, entre.

Pete vint s'assoir près de la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir une explication ?

- Tu sais je t'ai dis que j'avais subi une rupture douloureuse…

- Oui. Est-ce que c'est avec ce type que tu étais ?

- Nous n'étions pas ensemble. Mais j'ai toujours espéré que ce serait le cas. Et puis il m'a fait comprendre le contraire. Et là, il est venu me dire qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'il était prêt à commencer une histoire avec moi.

- Il n'est pas gêné. Il ne te veut pas, puis il te veut. Tu n'es pas un mouchoir.

- Je sais.

- Je ne fais pas le poids n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je me batte ? Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux espérer gagner ?

- Non. Je suis désolée mais, je l'aime tant… C'est l'homme de ma vie. Je vais lui laisser une chance. Je te demande pardon.

- Et je te l'accorde. J'espère que tu seras heureuse.

Pete prit donc ses affaires et quitta la maison. Sam ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita vers sa voiture pour se rendre chez Jack.

**XXXX**

- Carter ! S'écria Jack, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune femme aussi tôt.

- D'accord, je suis à vous, c'est ce que je veux, dit Sam dans un soupir.

Elle s'avança, enlaça ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Immédiatement, il saisit ses hanches et l'amena vers lui. Il la serra et ferma la porte.

Il la regarda et y vit du désespoir. Elle était comme lui, elle s'abandonnait totalement.

- Je vais t'aimer Sam, tellement fort, je ne verrai que toi, je n'aimerai que toi. Tu n'auras qu'à demander ce que tu veux pour être heureuse, je décrocherais la lune pour toi.

Sam pleura aux plus magnifiques paroles qu'on lui ait adressées. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et l'on répondit à son baiser. Jack serrait si fort sa compagne qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. Mais peu importait, elle pouvait mourir maintenant, elle avait connu le bonheur absolu. Celui de l'amour qui rend fou, irrationnel et déchirant.

**XXXX**

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

- Enfin te voilà !

- Désolée mon chéri, ça a prit plus de temps que ce que je pensais.

- C'n'est pas grave, maintenant tu es là ! J'ai gardé le repas dans le four. Il n'y a qu'à le faire réchauffer.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attendre…

- Je préfère dîner avec toi.

Sam et Jack dînèrent en amoureux. Ce dernier avait préparé une petite table dans le salon, avec deux bougies d'allumées.

Afin de détendre Sam qui avait dû passer la journée au labo avec Felger, Jack fit couler un bain et ils s'y plongèrent tous deux.

La jeune femme était étendue sur son colonel et gardait les yeux fermés. Elle laissait les odeurs de sels de bain apaiser ses sens. Felger était vraiment insupportable, il pourrait mettre hors de lui le plus patient des hommes. Mais elle devait avouer que le massage des épaules que Jack venait d'entreprendre avait le don de la rendre zen. Au bout d'une minute il s'arrêta, passa ses bras autour de son ventre et nicha son visage dans le cou de Sam, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Hum…, gémit-elle de plaisir. C'est trop bon.

Jack sourit et décida que cela pouvait être encore meilleur. Il déplaça sa main et la fit glisser du haut du genou relevé de sa partenaire, vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il descendit plus bas, encore plus bas, pour poser sa main entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Alors il entreprit de sensuelles caresses, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa dame. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme Sam sentait monter irrésistiblement le plaisir en elle, et qu'elle sentait que Jack était aussi excité, elle se retourna et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Son amant l'amena au plus près de lui, passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux blonds et l'embrassa. Enfin, ils ne firent qu'un. Un ballet luxurieux s'engagea et ne se termina que pratiquement une heure plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent enlacés dans leur lit ils étaient épuisés. Jack éteignit la lumière et embrassa le front de sa compagne.

- Bonne nuit ma belle.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

Voilà une soirée assez courante chez Samantha Carter et Jack O'neill. Officiellement chez Jack O'neill d'ailleurs. Sam avait emménagé chez lui mais ils cachaient toujours leur relation. Seuls Teal'c, Daniel et Cassandra étaient au courant. Cela avait fait très plaisir à la jeune fille car après la mort de sa mère elle avait bien besoin d'un semblant de famille. Elle faisait des études à New-York mais lorsqu'elle rentrait pour les vacances elle logeait ainsi chez Jack.

**XXXX**

_Le lendemain, à la maison blanche…_

- Mais Monsieur le Président je ne m'en fais pas, car j'ai quelque chose qui fera tomber deux des membres de SG1. Le Colonel O'neill et le Major Carter.

- Et qu'avez-vous sur eux sénateur Kinsey ?

- Ils entretiennent une relation totalement inadéquate à leur fonction et qui est d'ailleurs punie par le règlement militaire. Ils seraient cloués au pilori en cour martiale.

- Monsieur Woolsey ?

- Oui, répondit Woolsey, quelque peu gêné. Voici…

Woolsey tendit des photos au président Hayes. Celles-ci présentaient Sam et Jack main dans la main, le regard complice, dans un parc, puis le couple s'embrassant.

- Ils ont l'air de s'aimer sincèrement.

- Ca n'est pas notre problème, ce qu'ils font est illégal. Vous devez sévir Monsieur le Président.

**XXXX**

Deux jours plus tard, le téléphone de Jack sonna. La secrétaire du nouveau Président élu le convoquait immédiatement à la maison blanche, lui et son second.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de passer chez Sam récupérer son uniforme et ils prirent le premier avion pour Washington.

- Faites entrer le Colonel O'neill et le Major Carter, ordonna le Président.

Sam et Jack se présentèrent.

- Major, Colonel, bonjour, salua Hayes.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Président, répondirent-ils.

- Asseyez-vous. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué !

- C'est exact, avoua Jack.

- Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire à quel point je suis admiratif de votre travail. Le chef d'état major m'a informé pour la porte des étoiles. Au début je croyais qu'il se payait ma tête ! Dit le Président avant de rire de bon cœur.

Sam et Jack étaient tellement stressés et inquiets qu'ils n'arrivèrent pas à paraitre d'aussi bonne humeur que l'homme assit en face d'eux.

- Bon, plus sérieusement, on m'a donné ceci, dit le Président en leur tendant les photos compromettantes.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda Jack, après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes, pour encaisser le coup.

- Je ne sais pas encore, c'est pourquoi je vous ai convoqué. Dites-moi…

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Continua Jack, alors que Sam restait muette.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Depuis seulement cinq mois.

- Que s'est-il passé il y cinq mois ? Racontez-moi un peu votre histoire.

Jack était surpris par la demande du Président. Il se tourna vers Sam qui gardait la tête baissée. Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Visiblement il préférait que ce soit elle qui raconte. Elle finit par se lancer.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse du Colonel il y a plusieurs années mais rien ne s'était jamais passé. Nous nous l'interdisions. Nous avons passé plusieurs années de frustration et personnellement j'étais très malheureuse de cette situation. Nous avons subi de durs événements, qui nous ont rapprochés. Au bout de plus de sept ans, et parce que nous avions plus besoin l'un de l'autre que d'avoir une belle carrière, nous avons franchi le pas. Cela ne nous empêche pas de bien faire notre travail Monsieur le Président. Je ne nous cherche pas d'excuses, je suis prête à assumer les conséquences.

- Bien. Le sénateur Kinsey m'a transmis cette information pour vous faire tomber tous deux. Je suppose que vous le savez colonel, mais il vous déteste !

- Mais c'est réciproque, rétorqua Jack, le sourire jaune.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez fait tellement pour notre planète que je vous devais bien de vous consulter. Je vois bien que vous vous aimez sincèrement, que votre relation est sérieuse, et que vous n'avez pas bravé les règles sans remords. Mais je veux vous poser une question : si vous avez le choix entre sauver le major et un intérêt plus grand. Que feriez-vous ?

- Il y a un an environ, une entité extra-terrestre a intégré le corps du major. Lorsqu'elle a menacé la base, je l'ai abattue. J'ai fait mon devoir. Heureusement elle s'en est sorti. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je vous avoue que je me serai probablement tiré une balle dans la tête. Parce que vivre sans elle m'est trop insupportable. Mais au final, le résultat était là.

- D'accord. Vous m'avez convaincu. Je ferai une dérogation pour que vous puissiez être ensemble, et que Kinsey n'ait rien à dire. Rentrez chez vous.

- Merci Monsieur le Président, conclurent Sam et Jack.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le couple s'arrêta et se regarda, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, je paierais cher pour voir la tête que ce connard de Kinsey fera lorsqu'il saura ça !

- C'est incroyable ! Jack, c'est formidable ! On peut être ensemble sans se cacher !

- Eh oui ma belle, tu vas devoir t'afficher avec un vieux colonel à ton bras.

- Un beau colonel sexy tu veux dire !

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sam rit et embrassa Jack. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Enfin, enfin les choses seraient un peu plus normales. Il était heureux pour elle. Lui s'en fichait de devoir rester à la maison ou se méfier de ne croiser personne de connu au parc, du moment qu'il était avec elle. Mais elle voulait fonder une famille. Il était prêt à la lui donner mais cela ne pouvait se faire que sur une base saine. Ils y étaient aujourd'hui.

- Jack, je voudrais un bébé, dit Sam, un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez belle dame, répondit Jack fièrement.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux et entreprirent de fonder leur famille, quoiqu'ils aient déjà commencé cela dans l'avion…

_Fin_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
